Düstere Vorzeichen (Kapitel)
"Düstere Vorzeichen" ist das sechste Kapitel des dritten Bandes Die Große Jagd. Gleichzeitig ist es das sechste Kapitel des zweiten englischen Originalbandes The Great Hunt, der als Die Jagd beginnt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung 325px|zentriert Rand erklärt Nynaeve seinen Plan, aus der Festung zu fliehen und seine Überzeugung, den Dunklen König getötet zu haben. Die Alarmglocken schrecken ihn auf und er rennt in den Kerker zu Egwene, wo Angreifer Padan Fain befreit und düstere Prophezeiungen an die Wände geschmiert haben. Das Horn von Valere und der Dolch aus Shadar Logoth wurden gestohlen. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Fal Dara, Shienar Rand hat einen Alptraum von Mat , der sich mit dem Dolch aus Shadar Logoth erstochen hat, Perrin hat sich die Wolfsaugen herausgerissen, Padan Fain verspottet ihn und zwei Rote Ajah haben ihn gefunden, während Ba'alzamon ihm sagt, die Schlacht zwischen ihnen sei nie vorbei. Er erwacht in Egwenes Zimmer, wo sie ihn versteckt hat. Nynaeve sitzt im Raum und strickt. Sie zieht ihn damit auf, dass er sich versteckt, doch er merkt ihr auch an, dass sie unsicher ist, weil er die Macht lenken kann. Aber sie ist abgelenkt, da Egwene wiedereinmal zu Padan Fain in den Kerker gegangen ist, da sie ihm unbedingt helfen will. Nynaeve erzählt Rand, dass zu viele Frauen unterwegs wären. Am Abend soll ein Fest für die Amyrlin stattfinden und normalerweise müssten alle dabei sein, sich dafür anzukleiden, doch sie hat sogar Lady Amalisa im Lager gesehen. Amalisa Jagad hat all ihre Frauen angewiesen, Rand zu suchen, wie es ihr von Liandrin Guirale befohlen wurde. Der Schatten in Schienar (Kapitel) Rand fällt auf, dass Nynaeve schon umgezogen ist. Lan hat sie in der ganzen letzten Zeit nicht beachtet. Nachdem er ihr ein Kompliment gemacht hat, auf das sie wie immer zornig reagiert, erklärt er ihr, dass er so schnell wie möglich verschwinden will, sobald die Tore wieder geöffnet wurden. Er hat den Plan, in die Caralain Steppe zu gehen, wohin Perrin und Egwene Elyas Machera kennen gelernt haben, da dort im Umkreis von vielen hundert Meilen keine Menschen leben, denen er begegnen oder schaden kann. Nynaeve zweifelt an diesem Plan, da Moiraine sagt, Rand sei ta'veren und das Rad der Zeit wäre mit ihm noch nicht fertig. Als sie den Dunklen König erwähnt, nennt Rand ihn bei seinem Namen Shai'tan, sagt er wäre tot und wird mit einem mal von Schwindelanfällen ergriffen. Nynaeve sieht das als Zeichen, dass er Unrecht hat, doch er beharrt auf seiner Aussage. Dann beginnen die Glocken zu läuten. Rand glaubt, dass sie wegen ihm läuten, doch Nynaeve glaubt, dass etwas geschehen ist, da man ihn somit ja nur warnen würde. Plötzlich fällt Rand Egwene ein, die sich im Kerker befindet und er befürchtet, dass Fain sich befreien konnte. Nynaeve will ihn aufhalten, doch er rennt aus dem Zimmer heraus. Er trifft auf mehrere Aes Sedai und auch auf die Amyrlin, läuft jedoch weiter, obwohl er sicher ist, dass Siuan Sanche über ihn Bescheid weiß, aber Egwene ist ihm wichtiger. Im Hof finden Kämpfe statt, Trollocs sind in der Festung und Rand muss kämpfen, als sich drei auf ihn stürzen. Eine Gruppe Shienarer kommt dazu und Rand rennt weiter, trifft aber in der Festung auf einen Myrddraal, der schon sieben Männer getötet hat. Rand ist vor Angst fast wie gelähmt, doch Ingtar tritt neben ihn und sagt ihm, dass er sich um den Myrddraal kümmern würde. Rand sagt ihm, dass er nach Egwene sehen wollte, und Ingtar schickt ihn fort, aber Rand zögert. Er schämt sich, als er weiter rennt und den Shienarer allein lässt. Im Kerker findet er die Köpfe der Wachen in einer Blutlache vor. Vor Ekel muss er sich übergeben und kann erst nach einigen Sekunden den gesamten Raum erkennen. Jemand hat die Körper der Männer regelrecht zerfetzt und einige Teile sehen angenagt aus. Mit ihrem Blut sind Worte in Trolloc-Schrift an die Wände geschrieben. Er sucht nach Egwene und findet plötzlich auf einer Tür Worte, die er lesen kann. Sie besagen, dass er jemanden auf der Toman-Halbinsel wiedersehen würde. Von Padan Fain geschrieben. Rand ist so entsetzt, dass er sich eine Handvoll Stroh greift und die Worte damit wegwischt, als ihn jemand ertappt. Als er sich umdreht, sieht er eine blonde Frau in der Tür stehen und erkennt sie an ihrer Stola als Aes Sedai von der Roten Ajah. Rand will weiter nach Egwene suchen, doch die Aes Sedai setzt die Eine Macht gegen ihn ein, um ihn zu zwingen, ihr seinen Namen zu sagen. Verzweifelt versucht er, das Nichts heraufzubeschwören, während die Frau immer mehr Eiseskälte in ihn herein schickt, als Moiraine sie unterbricht. Rand erklärt auch ihr, dass er nach Egwene sucht, als ein Geräusch sie unterbricht: einer der Gefangenen hat sich mit seinem eigenen Gürtel an den Gitterstäben erhängt. Der andere ist so verängstigt, dass er versucht, sich mit seinen Händen ein Loch durch die Mauer zu graben. Als Rand in Fains Zelle nachsieht, findet er dort Egwene und Mat bewusstlos. Moiraine erklärt, dass Egwene nur leicht am Kopf verletzt wurde und bald wieder aufwachen wird, doch um Mat steht es schlimmer: sein Dolch aus Shadar Logoth ist verschwunden. Männer kommen in den Kerker und Moiraine befielt ihnen, Tragen zu bringen. Liandrin verrät, dass Rand gerade etwas an die Wand Geschriebenes weg gewischt hat, als sie ihn fand. Rand versucht sich zu verteidigen, doch die Aes Sedai sagen nichts. Ingtar ist ebenfalls da und ärgert sich, dass Fain entwischt ist. Moiraine ordnet an, Egwene in ihr Zimmer und Mat zur Amyrlin zu bringen. Liandrin starrt Rand noch eine ganze Weile lang an, aber er ignoriert sie. Rand erklärt Ingtar, was er im Kerker vorgefunden hat. Der Shienarer sagt ihm, dass er den Myrddraal nicht töten konnte Er hat sich ihm gestellt, statt Rand, um ihn mit Absicht laufen zu lassen, da der Auftrag erfüllt werden musste. und noch schlimmer - das Horn von Valere wurde gestohlen. Die Trollocs und Myrddraal kamen durch das Hundetor. Jemand hatte den Wachen die Kehle durchgeschnitten und das Hundetor für sie geöffnet. Ingtar gesteht Rand in Falme, dass er es war. (Die aus dem Schatten treten (Kapitel)) Ingtar sagt auch, dass die Wachen an den Toren verdreifacht wurden und ab jetzt keiner mehr die Festung ohne Erlaubnis verlassen dürfte. Rand erkennt erschrocken, dass der Befehl, von dem er vor einigen Stunden hörte, erst jetzt von Agelmar ausgesprochen worden war. Zwei Aes Sedai von der Braunen Ajah sind im Vorraum dabei, die Trolloc-Nachrichten von den Wänden abzuschreiben. Eine von ihnen heißt Verin. Im Gang trifft Rand auf Lan, der ihm sagt, seine Sachen wären schon in sein Zimmer gebracht worden und in der ganzen Festung rede man über ihn wegen seinem Verhalten der Amyrlin gegenüber, doch sie sind nicht wütend auf ihn, sondern eher fasziniert. Lan sagt auch, es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn sie schon eine Frau für Rand aussuchen. Lan sagt Rand außerdem, dass er jetzt jederzeit verschwinden kann. Moiraine hätte dafür gesorgt, dass Agelmar für ihn eine Ausnahme macht. Rand versucht von Lan zu erfahren, was nun die Wahrheit ist: wer den früheren Befehl zum verschließen der Tore gab und was mit Egwene und Mat ist. Lan sagt ihm, dass er sich entscheiden sollte, ober gehen will oder nicht, und wann. Dann lässt er ihn stehen. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Nynaeve al'Meara * Siuan Sanche - als die Amyrlin * Leane Sharif - als große Frau mit dem Stab * Ingtar Shinowa * Liandrin Guirale * Moiraine Damodred * Egwene al'Vere * Mat Cauthon * Verin Mathwin * Serafelle Tanisloe - als Braune Aes Sedai * Lan Mandragoran Im Traum * Perrin Aybara * Padan Fain * Ishamael - als Ba'alzamon Erwähnt * Amalisa Jagad * Agelmar Jagad * Dunkler König - auch als Shai'tan und Ba'alzamon * Changu * Ronan * Kajin * Ragan * Tema Gruppen * Seherin * Trollocs * Aes Sedai * Myrddraal - auch als Blasser und Augenloser Erwähnt * Behüter * Frauenzirkel * Bürgermeister * Gemeinderat * Schattenfreunde Orte * Grenzlande ** Shienar *** Fal Dara Erwähnt * Zwei Flüsse ** Emondsfeld * Tar Valon * Caralain Steppe ** Schwarze Hügel * Toman-Halbinsel * Turm von Jehaan Gegenstände * Dolch aus Shadar Logoth * Reiherschwert Erwähnt * Horn von Valere Sonstige * Ta'veren * Das Nichts * Trolloc-Schrift * Eine Macht Schwertform * Hummel küsst eine Rose Sprichworte * Der Blick der Augenlosen bedeutet Angst. * Es ist besser, eine Frau auf deiner Seite zu haben als zehn Männer. * Wenn dir jemand ein Pferd schenkt, dann beklagst du dich nicht, dass es nicht so schnell ist, wie du möchtest. Kategorie:Die Große Jagd (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Fal Dara Kategorie:Kapitel